


Letters to Fernald

by Victoria_Natalie_Barnes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Nightmares, VFD Schism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Natalie_Barnes/pseuds/Victoria_Natalie_Barnes
Summary: She had written him letters since she found out that he was dead. Now he's back and he's on the other side of the schism. What will happen to them? Netflix adaptation based with some aspects from the books.
Relationships: Fernald | The Hook-Handed Man/OC, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Kudos: 2





	Letters to Fernald

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just finished the Netflix series and it was so inspiring that it gave me a potential story to write. As with all my other stories on this site, I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events or its characters. I, however, own the original character that is Maxine Gabrielle "Moxie" Hunter. Reviews are wholeheartedly appreciated and so are pointing out my mistakes.
> 
> P. S. Sorry if this is short lol it's just a prologue, after all. And this was done by my brain at 2:30 in the morning.

_Fernald-_

_There are moments when I think the world is hopeless, when I think_ _ **I** _ _am hopeless. Your disappearance – or as Captain Widdershins say, "your death" – affects me greatly each and every day. There are times when I cry about you and give me up, only to once again be hopeful that I would find you someday. It makes me think that hope is fickle thing, but my devotion for you never will be._

* * *

The woman bit her lip as she once again finished writing another letter to her beloved Fernald, who was lost to her ever since the fire at Anwhistle Aquatics. She did it over and over again – writing letters, that is. There was never a day that went by that she forgot to write to him, even if he would never read it. Even if she knew he would never come back again.

She laid in the barracks inside _The Queequeg_ , when suddenly she began hearing a sound coming from the library, which also happened to be the place where the captain could communicate with their fellow volunteers through Volunteer Factual Dispatches. It sounded like a machine was being broken intentionally, and of course, being herself, she had to see who it was so she could properly protect Fiona and go after whoever it was that was bringing them unpleasant company.

What she saw, however, made her heart leap… and yet, it tore at her at the same time.

There was her Fernald, the man whom she loved very much, throwing away the telegraph to the side. She prevented a gasp from escaping her, and watched as he turned his back to return to where he came from. This has to be a trick, right? Her Fernald would never join with the fire-starting side of the schism. He was a noble man, with a noble heart. He was a good man, and she refused to believe he would do this!

"Are you alright?" she asked the girl, who was her primary responsibility as of the moment. When their captain gave a nod, she breathed out a sigh of relief. That was good or else if and when Captain Widdershins came back, she would get an earful for not protecting his stepdaughter.

"I'm alright, Maxine," Fiona whispered to her before she sighed softly, closing her eyes and preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"What are you going to do?" Maxine asked the younger girl, assuming that she already knew that the one who broke the telegraph machine was her own brother. She held onto the younger girl's arms, trying to tell her no, trying to tell her not to take a look because what she might see would break her heart. After all, Fiona had always adored her older brother and, like her, refused to believe that he was dead. Fiona was the only person who, along with her, believed that Fernald was alive. That the manatee accident was simply a lie.

But of course, she couldn't control the future mycologist. As Fiona rose up and was met with a familiar face, Maxine cursed under her breath and followed. She had to save her best friend from that heartbreaking truth. She had to tell her about what she saw Fernald doing, and as she stood, she came face-to-face with the man who she loved with all her heart. Once again, she heard that voice that she longed to hear.

_"Moxie…"_


End file.
